


If Dean Stayed A Teenager.

by SamanthaxSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Daddy Dean, Death, Old!Sam, Platonic Wincest, Young!Dean, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stayed a teenager, he is 40's while Sam is in his 60's and on his death bed.|<br/>Ready for some feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Dean Stayed A Teenager.

 

 

"Sam, we gotta change me back. "  
  
"No Dean." Sam wheezed, "It’s been too long." Sam sat up in his bed, smiling at his brother,  "The mark is gone. We got what we wanted."  
  
"I don’t care!" Dean yelled. "Your dying! I should be right there with you!"  
  
"Dean stop. I am okay with this, I am happy. You get to live a real life. Go get married, have a real job. Do what you always wanted to do. Don’t worry about me. " Sam ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair, smiling a tired weak smile at his brother. 

Dean walked over to the side of Sam’s bed, “No! I can’t watch you die! I can’t anymore Sam. I should be old, I shouldn’t be this young.”

Sam grabbed Dean’s hand, holding it in his. 

Sam knew his time was up, and Dean knew it too. Sam could feel it in every cell, every bone that today was it. He had been fighting phenomena for a few weeks now and it wasn’t getting any better.  He tried telling Dean this but he was too stubborn to listen. He kept saying he will find something to cure him. That he’s not going to go down like this. 

 Dean would spend hours praying to Castiel, to come down and cure him. But he stopped answering Dean a long time ago. Castiel is dead. His grace burnt out. They had forgotten about him after Dean’s mark was gone. They started focusing on how to kill Rowena, and stopped focusing on helping Castiel.  Dean is in denial about Castiel’s death. He can’t bare the thought of his best friend being dead.   
  
Dean pulled away, “Don’t. Stop trying to make me feel better about this Sam. It’s not going to happen! You’re not gonna die!”  Dean is crying now, palming the tears that settled on his face. 

"Dean." Sam said weakly.  

"No! This isn’t how it’s suppose to be Sam!  We were suppose to do this together! Fight this good fight together! This isn’t right!"

"We chose to do this together Dean. We knew the consequences going into keeping you a teenager. It got rid of the mark."  Sam began coughing and Dean got into his bed, sitting next to him.   
  
Dean pulled his weak old brother against his chest, “I can’t watch you die.” He cried. “Not again.”  
  
Sam buried his face into his brother’s firm chest. “It’s okay Dean. I’ll watch over you.”  
  
"That’s not good enough."  Dean rasped running his hand up and down Sam’s back. He could feel his spine and it made Dean feel sick. Sam was always so strong, and now he’s withered away. 

He felt Sam take a deep breath, “You took care of me.” He said weakly as tears began to fall.

"I always will." Dean felt Sam’s tears drip onto his henley and he pulled him closer.

"It’s time. You know that right?" Sam asked Dean. He could feel Dean start to shake, "Shh, shh."  
  
"I know….I know." Dean choked out. God he felt like he was about faint. The one thing he had been preventing his whole life is happening right before him. His baby brother is dying in his arms.

"Thank you." Sam rasped out. He could see the light now. It was so bright. Behind it stood his mother and his father, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Kevin.

"For what?" Dean asked . He was trying so hard to be strong. But the tears wouldn’t stop falling. He felt his lungs being sucked of air and his heart beat hard against his chest.

"For everything." Sam breathed his last breath. 

"It was my job Sam. I love you." Dean choked.

Dean no longer felt the hot breath of his brothers against his chest, “Sam?” Dean said looking down at his face. His eyes were open and his mouth went lax. “Sammy?” Dean said again adjusting himself. He cupped Sam’s lifeless face.   
  
"No, no, no, no." Dean began to sob harder, "Sam. Please."    
  
But Sam didn’t answer him. His hands fell limp to his sides and Dean hugged Sam close, “Sammy!” He yelled. “Oh God. No. Please.”   
  
Dean felt like he was suffocating, he could barely breath. He could barely think. His baby brother is dead. And he can’t do anything to bring him back. No angels, no cross roads demon, nothing. Sam is gone for good and he has to live his life dealing with it.

Dean held Sam for a few minutes, crying, begging God to bring him back until he finally got up and prepared a hunters funeral in the back of the bunker. 

He stood outside, watching his brother’s body burn, he never thought he would ever see this day coming. He had never had to prepare for a hunters funeral because Sam wasn’t suppose to die before him. He is his older brother, it should be him, not Sam. 

—

Months went by and Dean got married, he had a family.He is 45 years old and he was playing with his daughter Mary and son Sam when all of the sudden little Mary started smiling and clapping out of no where.  
  
"What is it?" Dean asked following her gaze, Sam was now staring too.  
  
"It’s Uncle Sammy."  Mary giggled.  
  
Dean felt his heart drop and he stood up. They had never seen a picture of hs brother Sam. He had them stored away. “What does he look like?” Dean asked.  
  
"Happy!" Sam said.   
  
"Very happy!" Mary agreed. "He has long hair!" She giggled.  
  
Dean began to chuckle too, “Yeah, I always begged him to cut that mane” 

"He is proud of you Daddy." Mary looked back at him, "So proud."  
  
Dean could feel tears breach his eyes, “Tell him, I am proud of him too. I always am, always was.”

"He said something else, I love you too."


End file.
